yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoji Matsumoto
Appearance With an average-looking face and standing at 5’6”, Kyoji is often overlooked because he doesn’t stand out much. He is slightly chubbier then your average student (or anime character) but it isn't particularly noticeable. His short black hair always starts off neatly combed but gets messier as the day goes on from his habit of always running his hand through his hair when he gets irritated. His eyes are a bit larger than the average Japanese student, making him look a bit younger or more innocent. He wears the normal uniform without any notable differences during school though he is hiding a graphic t-shirt underneath the jacket most of the time. When he is not at school, he is usually wearing a cotton dark blue jacket, a graphic t-shirt, and worn-in jeans. Personality Driven and goal-orientated, Kyoji sets goals for himself and throws himself at achieving them. He sometimes loses sight of things around him because of that and unknowingly depends on others around him to keep him in check. He can be very careless and a bit socially awkward, but is also a straight forward and honest person. While just polite to people that he doesn’t really know, Kyoji is very kind to people that he is close to. His life-long goal is to be a professional video game player and he is often seen with a gaming device or cell phone in hand, he also uses these device to distract himself in uncomfortable social situations. He is very much interested in all things video games and things that remind him of Background Kyoji was born in Tokyo and to a finance advisor and a nurse. He had a fairly normal childhood with the exception of his gaming habits, which takes up the majority of his free time. Since both parents work long hours, Kyoji had long gotten used to occupying himself with whatever he could get his hands on. His father declared that Kyoji should live in his hometown of Inaba to learn the hospitality of a smaller town, how to take care of himself, and other life lessons that was never explained to him. The sudden change from a large city to a small town was shocking to him and he still often visits Okina City to alleviate his homesickness. He often spends time playing at a video game tournaments in Okina City and sometimes even win small prizes. He currently works part-time at a small bookshop in Inaba to fund his gaming habit. Persona Mjolnir: This persona resembles a giant sci-fi version of a weapon belonging to a certain thunder god. The black hilt is long compared to the rest of the weapon, three lines equally spaced apart have a yellow pulsing light coming from them goes up and down the hilt. The hilt leads to solid metal block that is the head of the hammer. An upright disc that also pulses with a yellow light stands upright on the each side of the head, they each have a bright screen on them that is also pulsing with a soft yellow light. The weapon moves and swings itself without the help of anyone, it appears to have not found someone worthy of wielding it just yet. Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet